Equites
by park jihyun125
Summary: Ketika kesebelas para equitem terpilih terkumpul di akadimia menunggu equitem terakhir. Gia Teras terlepas, para archaioteros tidak dapat mengalahkannya. Kesebelas equitem dipilih mengalahkannya. Akankah para equitem berhasil? Bagaimana dengan equitem terakhir?


Equites

Author : kim jihyun

Cast : exo

Pair : molla

Summary: Ketika kesebelas equitem terpilih terkumpul di akadimia menunggu equitem  
terakhir. _Gia teras_ terlepas dari _kleido meno_ _choro _yang dilepaskan oleh _o cheiristis _  
yang mengincar _kolie zoi_ untuk menguasai dunia. Para _archaioteros_ berusaha  
mengalahkan _Gia teras _namun gagal hingga kesebelas equitem yang dipilih untuk  
mengalahkannya. Apa yang terjadi jika para equitem dipilih mengalahkan _Gia teras  
_ sedangkan mereka belum terkumpul semuanya?

Akadimia

"YAKKK JANGANN ARAHKAN APINYA KEARAHKU" teriak namja imut berlari menghindari bola api yang tampak mengejarnya.

"SUHO HYUNG TOLONG MATIKAN APINYA" teriaknya lagi yang hamper mengenainya.

BYURR

"YAKKK KIM JOONMYEON, AKU BILANG MATIKAN APINYA TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU JUGA YANG KAU BASAHKAN" teriaknya lagi karena orang yang dipanggil suho hyung mengarahkan airnya ke bola api tapi mengenainya. Panggil saja ia baekhyun.

"HAHAHA KAU HAHAHA HYUNG/BAEKKI JANGAN SEPERTI ITU KAU HAHAHA SEPERTI ORANG AUTIS" dua orang namja tertawa seperti orang gila, panggil saja chanyeol dan sehun#dibakarmenggunakkanapiyangda hsyat.

"YAKK AWAS KALIAN BERDUA" baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya kearah ChanHun, namun ditahan oleh namja paling tinggi diantar mereka.

"sudahlah, baekhyun. Apa kau tak lelah teriak?" katanya tegas sebut saja kris.

Orang-orang yang ada disana mentap cengo kearah ChanBaekHun-kecualikris-.

"aish apa yang terjadi disini?" seorang namja berambut brunette menatap mereka sebelas dengan tatapan bingung.

"donghae ge" ucap namja tinggi bermata panda kepada namja berambut brunnate-donghae-

"apa yang terjadi disini tao?" tanyanya.

"itu tadi chanyeol ge, membuat bola api dan mengarahkan ke baekki ge. Terus baekki ge minta tolong ma suho ge padamkan apinya, tapi baekki ge kena dan marah-marah. Chanyeol ma Sehun tertawa jadi beginilah" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"maafkan kekacauan disini donghae hyung" ucap suho.

"gwaencanha" balasnya dengan senyuman yang malaikatnya.

"apa equitem terakhir sudah diketahui keberadaannya?" Tanya namja imut.

"belum luhan, keberadaannya seakan tertelan bumi. Yesung hyung, sungmin hyung dan hyukkie sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada tanda-tandanya." Kata donghae.

"bukankah gampang mencari equitem melihat menggunakan tanda-tandanya sama seperti mencari kami?" Tanya namja disebelah luhan, xiumin.

"memang benar tapi, mereka sudah menggunakannya tapi tidak ada" balasnya lagi.

"apa mungkin ia menahan auranya?" Tanya namja berlasung pipit disebelah baekhyun.

"sepertinya" kata donghae menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon yang sangat teduh disana.

"tapi, kalau benar ia menahannya itu berarti ia sudah mengetahui kekuatannya. Bukankah menahan aura hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang terlatih?" namja bermata bulat, panggil saja d. o bertanya yang diangguki oleh kesepuluh namja lainnya.

"memang benar tapi entahlah aku tidak mengerti" balasnya lagi.

Kalian bingung? Apa maksud perkataan mereka, api, air, dan lain-lain? Sebenarnya kesebelas namja ini adalah equitem terpilih yang ditemukan para _archaioteros _untuk melatih kekuatan mereka. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya sebelas tapi duabelas equitem. Selama ini mereka menunggu kabar dari para _archaioteros _tentang eqitem terakhir, namun seakan ditelan bumi para _archaioteros _ tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

DUMM

"Yakk d.o kenapa buat gempa eoh?" Tanya namja yang dari tadi hanya diam, panggil saja chen.

Perlahan-lahan d.o mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menatap tanah. Terlihat mata d.o berubah dari warna hitam menjadi coklat mengkilat. Setiap para equitem marah, mata mereka dapat berubah seperti d.o yang menjadi brunneis(read: coklat). Karena hyunie baik, maka akan hyunie beritahu. Pertama xiumin memiliki kekuatan hoc est jika marah matanya berwarna argentums. Luhan memiliki kekuatan mentem matanya berwarna obscure viridis. Kris memiliki kekuatan hydra matanya berwarna luteus. Suho memiliki kekuatan nomos matanya berwarna caeruleas. Lay memiliki kekuatan sunatore matanya berwarna diluto viridis. Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan lux matanya berwarna flavis. Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan fax matanya berwarna ruber. D.o memiliki kekuatan terra dengan matanya seperti yang diatas brunneis. Chen memiliki kekuatan fulgur matanya berwarna fulvo. Tao memiliki kekuatan tempus controller matanya berwarna fraxinus. Dan erakhir sehun memiliki ekuatan ventus matanya berwarna caelum caeruleaeque.

TBC

Semoga suka ff-nya. Untuk he's school apalah itu namanya dilanjutin bulan depan, sad love story juga dan lee donghae saranghaeyo gak tau kapan.

Don't forget review.


End file.
